Always Faithful
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Aphrodite has been hurt and seek comfort by her Queen. The story goes back to tell how they did end up together due to Aphrodite's cheating spouse.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Greek Mythology and I don't make any money from it._**  
**_

* * *

_**Always Faithful **_

Hera was holding Aphrodite closely; she was letting her hand stroke gently over her backside, then over her hair. The younger Goddess was crying sadly due to a comment some of the Gods had thrown at her a little earlier that day.

After all who was she to dare to kiss Hera, the highest in the hierarki and the queen of Gods?

Hera was humming gently as she stroked through Aphrodite's fire red hair, she was trying to calm her new interest of heart. They had been together for almost six months now, but earlier that day Hera had found that she wanted to give Aphrodite some flowers to cheer her up. She knew the other Goddess to still be a bit sad over her last break; she had found her last companion to cheat on her. Aphrodite not being quite truthful herself at times as she tended to fall in love when it didn't suit her, had taken it as a hard blow.

The day after she found out, she came back up to Mount Olympus she was angry and in tears, snapping at everyone that dared to near her. This of course resulted in it to be Hera's matter as she was usually the one that made sure there was peace between the Gods and Goddesses, if she was not fighting with her husband that was.

As Hera had gotten complaints on the other Goddess she went to find her. After looking through her residence she found her in the garden tending to some flowers. Hera smiled, she seemed calm to her, yet she dared to near her.

The two women had never been very fond of each other meaning they didn't spend all that much time together other than what was necessary. They did however manage to have polite conversations when needed.

Hera approached her cautiously and said, "Aphrodite."

Aphrodite turned glaring at her, saying, "Hera, what do you want?"

"You should address me as your queen and I was wondering if you are okay, I hear you have been quite tempered today," said Hera, looking at her with worried eyes.

"So I can't have a bad day without people running right to you, great," said Aphrodite annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"Not when you are yelling at them of course they do, goes for everyone," said Hera in a calm tone.

"Everyone but you and your husband that is, you can behave like you like without no one caring. You two have your fights at all hours and you come nagging at me because I have one bad day in this century. Do you find that fair?" said Aphrodite, still annoyed.

"No I don't," Hera admitted with a sigh.

Aphrodite looked at her queen, she seemed troubled as well, then she came to think about something. She hadn't heard Zeus and Hera fight in the longest time, not sure if that was a good thing or not, she dared to ask, "Are you two okay?"

"Actually we ended things, we just live together as friends to not lose face, we work better that way, jealousy got in the way, I couldn't live like that anymore, I need someone that is committed all the time," said Hera with a sigh.

Aphrodite looked at her with shocked eyes saying, "You mean to say you and Zeus are no longer and item after all these years?"

"That's what I just said," said Hera in a dry tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my queen, especially after I learned what it is to be cheated upon," said Aphrodite with a sigh.

"Oh so that's why…" said Hera with a frown.

Aphrodite nodded, looking away sighing. Here couldn't help but to smile, it would seem that Aphrodite would finally have learned what it was like to be on the other end of it. She walked closer, letting a hand stroke over her cheek, saying, "Now that you know what it is like, you might think twice before you do that again."

Aphrodite looked up meeting Hera's sapphire blue eyes. They were suddenly sparkling in a much more intense way than she had ever seen it before, throwing her off track. Aphrodite swallowed hard saying, "Ye…yes."

"Good," said Hera in a serious tone.

Aphrodite backed away from her fast wondering what in Hades name was going on here. Never before had she been attracted to Hera like this. Not that Hera wasn't attractive as she was one of the most beautiful Goddess she knew of, but still.

"You…you should go," Aphrodite stuttered, what the heck was wrong with her.

"Why, I have hardly just gotten here," Hera said, smiling amused by the way the other woman was reacting to her. She was a woman that was used to getting what she wanted by anyone and right now she wanted the mighty Aphrodite for reasons unknown. She took a step closer before pressing her lips against hers.

Oh yes getting Aphrodite she would, there was no way around it, she knew the other woman soon couldn't resist, that was the power she had.

* * *

It was a little later the two found them in Aphrodite's bed, both very satisfied, Aphrodite was resting, lying with her head on top of Hera's bosom, her eyes were closed. She never thought she would be this comfortable with Hera.

After all they were two women that for decades had hated each other and now they were in bed together and neither seemed to mind. Aphrodite sighed with great satisfaction, falling asleep on top of Hera.

Hera on the other hand chose to stay awake and watching over her, wondering if it would be a onetime thing or it would last.

* * *

Six months later they would find themselves in bed with each other again, Hera was again comforting her Aphrodite, knowing now that it would in fact last. She knew that there wouldn't be another she would consider to spend the rest of her days with. It however was funny that they would be led together by booths cheating husband. Nevertheless they seemed to function together, and Hera was prepared to fight every bad word being said about them as she knew for a fact that she did love her Dite and the other woman loved her. Hera was still the queen of Gods, and it would not fall well to cause trouble with her, bad tempered as she could be. As her hand continued to stroke carefully over her Goddess she smiled knowing she now knew what love truly felt like. Aphrodite seemed to drift of by Hera's gently touches not feeling as bad anymore, her worries seemed to drift away being under the loving treatment of her Queen. They had both found the one thing they had been looking for all this time. Someone that was faithful to them.

Hera sighed with great satisfaction over just that fact knowing Aphrodite would never cheat on her as she would never cheat on her. They would both remain always faithful towards each other for all eternity.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
